


If You Lose You Are Nothing, If You Win You Are Everything

by orphan_account



Series: When The Despair Goes Away, Hope Sets In [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To SayakaMaizonono for her awesome DR fanfic The Sweet Temptation of Transformation, go check it out!</p><p>Byakuya Togami has been led to believe all his life that winning is always good. Win, win, win. Every single day, every second. Life is a race. Yet, in this sick, twisted murder game, will he break and murder?</p><p>Originally titled If Only (They Knew)</p>
    </blockquote>





	If You Lose You Are Nothing, If You Win You Are Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sayakamaizonono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayakamaizonono/gifts).



> To SayakaMaizonono for her awesome DR fanfic The Sweet Temptation of Transformation, go check it out!
> 
> Byakuya Togami has been led to believe all his life that winning is always good. Win, win, win. Every single day, every second. Life is a race. Yet, in this sick, twisted murder game, will he break and murder?
> 
> Originally titled If Only (They Knew)

_Life is a race._

That's all you are taught. For the moment of your birth, you were groomed to be perfect. Every single day is spent being perfectly perfect. Winning.

Rub salt in their wounds. Rub harder and harder. Rub it in that  _you and nobody else_ is the Togami heir.

You are always gonna beat them all.

You watch as Maizono drops like a flower wilting, blood pooling like a halo around her. She was like the sibling who fell so fast so soon. 

You watch Enoshima's, no,  _Ikusaba's_ final twisted smile. Her despair. Like your sibling who could never cope with losing.

You see Kuwata scream and beg for his life. Just like the boy named Kazuo who screamed for another chance. One more chance.

You've seen countless fall. You've seen and felt loss. You've seen people groveling. You've seen people smile brightly and offer hands to help when they're crying hard and lonely inside, damaged beyond repair.

_The loneliest people are the kindest._

_The saddest people smile the brightest._

_The most damaged people are the wisest._

_Funny. You never really understood what it meant._

Now you wish you had Oogami's heart, Ludenberg's ability to lie to oneself and Naegi's optimsm. But all those who call you names,  they don't know that coldness and unfriendliness is a shield against the rest of the world.

If they'd known what you'd been through.

_If._

_Only._

_They._

_Understood._

_if only they knew what you have seen, they would never dream of thinking you a pompous idiot._

_if only._


End file.
